Baby Between Friends
by Crystalised.Girl
Summary: Bella, 28 ans, est New-yorkaise célibataire, intelligente, bosseuse et amusante. Un jour, elle décide d'avoir un enfant, la belle va demander l'aide de son meilleur ami Edward...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

alors voilà ma dernière tentative dans l'écriture de fiction. J'espère qu'elle voulait plaira, cette fois.

Voici un le synopsis complet : Bella, 28 ans, est une New-yorkaise célibataire intelligente bosseuse et amusante. Un jour, elle décide qu'il est grand temps de d'avoir un enfant, elle va demandait de l'aide à son meilleur ami Edward Cullen.

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira. On se retrouve un peu plus bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Prologue : Baby Between Friends -<strong>**

Alors_,_ c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas menti. Edward avait vraiment quitté New York.

Debout contre la chambranle de sa chambre, je constatais qu'il avait tout débarrassé, il ne restait plus rien dans cet immense appartement et encore moins dans cette pièce.

- Bella ? M'interpella mon frère, derrière moi. On doit y aller, rester ici des heures, ne le fera pas revenir, tu sais.

- Je sais, murmurai-je à mi-voix.

J'admirais une dernière fois la vue que donnaient les baies vitrées des lieux. C'était magnifique. On avait une vue imprenable sur Manhattan, cette vue qu'on avait si souvent admiré ensemble, j'en avais des frissons aujourd'hui. Automatiquement je posais mes mains en coupole sur mon ventre considérablement arrondi. Je devrais le haïr de m'avoir laissé seule, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'en étais pas capable.

Je tournais les talons et aperçue sur le seul meuble qui restait - le piano - une enveloppe blanche avec marqué mon nom dessus. Mon coeur tressauta, simplement en reconnaissant son écriture de pâte de chat.

- Bella ! Il faut y aller maintenant.

A cet appel, j'attrapais mon sac, y glissa la lettre puis suivi de près Emmett qui me serra dans ses bras une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Ne t'en fais pas Belly, tu vas t'en sortir, je te promets, me chuchota-t-il délicatement, mais je pense toujours que tu ressembles à une énorme montgolfière soeurette.

- Idiot, dis-je dans un sourire sincère.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon appartement et une fois seule, je sortis la lettre de mon sac. J'arrachais l'enveloppe, tremblante. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit dans cette lettre, je voulais savoir pourquoi il nous avait laissé, mais en même temps, je n'étais pas certaine que c'était une bonne idée. Je dépliais tout de même la lettre craintive.

_Bella, _

_Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci tu as dû apprendre que je me suis envolé pour l'Europe. Sache que tu n'y es pour rien dans ma décision de partir, ni toi, ni le bébé. Tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi, je te promets. Tu as toujours était forte et courageuse et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Je ne ferais que compliqué les choses et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux tout ce qui a de meilleur pour toi et pour notre enfant. _

_Edward, qui t'aime._

_Ps : les clefs de l'appartement sont à vous. Tu n'as qu'à les demander à Fred._

Ma vue se brouilla. Je relus la lettre plusieurs fois, après mettre calmée, m'arrêtant sur ses mots qui me brisaient littéralement le cœur. Je n'étais pas prête à me séparer de lui. J'avais non seulement perdu mon meilleur ami, mais aussi le père de mon enfant.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit prologue tout court. Je poste dans la fouler le 1er chapitre qui est un peu plus long, quand même.<p>

Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé.

Ella.


	2. Chapitre 1  Un enfant de toi

** CHAPITRE I - Un enfant de toi**

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici.. enfin, si je savais pertinemment pourquoi j'étais là et dans quel but. Mais je savais aussi que je le regretterai aussitôt après avoir sonné à sa porte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descendis du taxi après lui avoir tendu généreusement un billet de vingt dollars - qui sait ? Peut-être qu'en lui donnant quelques sous de pourboire, le karma jouerait en ma faveur - et rejoignis donc l'immeuble luxueux où mon meilleur ami logeait depuis quelques temps. Je saluais comme à mon habitude Fred, l'agréable groom de l'immeuble, qui me dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Edward et moi nous connaissions depuis une éternité, nous avions fait le collège, le lycée puis l'université ensemble à mon grand désespoir : du moins c'est ce que je lui faisais croire, car en vérité, je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, d'origine peu sociable, je me sentais dans mon élément avec lui. Il avait d'abord été le meilleur ami de mon grand-frère Emmett, puis très vite, le mien aussi. Le "ding" de l'ascenseur me ramena sur terre. Je soufflais une bonne fois pour toute puis avança sur un pas que je voulais déterminé, jusqu'à sa porte. Et avant même d'avoir sonné, Edward m'ouvrit la porte, les bras grands ouvert.

- Bells ! Brailla-t-il dans mon oreille, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Bonjour Edward, oui je vais bien, ça va et toi ? Jouais-je dans le sarcasme, alors qui me lâcha et s'effaça pour laisser entrée.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon, totalement à mon aise. Son appartement était immense, extrêmement luxueux et incroyablement cher, ça va de soit. C'était en réalité ce qu'on appelait à New York un Penthouse, un truc de riche pour faire clair. Edward avait racheté un magasine d'actualité lorsque nous étions à l'université avec l'héritage de sa grand-mère, j'y avais moi-même travaillé de nombreuses années et au fil des années le magasine prenait une ampleur considérable dans la nation. Edward tout juste la trentaine, gagné plutôt bien sa vie, c'était peu le dire.

Bref, je posais mon sac sur la table basse et m'affaissa sur le canapé, entendant les pas de mon hôte derrière moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Me demandait-il sur un ton mi-anxieux, mi-alerte.

- Oh, soupirai-je, rien de grave, il faut vraiment que vous cessiez de vous inquiéter, pour un peu Emmett et toi. N'ai-je pas le droit de venir faire un petit coucou à mon meilleur ami, sans avoir besoin d'une raison ? Demandais-je à mon tour sur un ton que je voulais innocent.

- Bella, ce ne sont pas dans tes habitudes, tu as toujours un truc derrière la tête.

Je me levai brusquement de ma place, pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, est-ce que j'étais en train de fuir ? Non, je retardais seulement ma révélation.

- Bella ? S'impatientait mon ami qui m'avait suivit.

- Bon, bon, tu n'as pas tort, j'ai un petit service à te demander. On devrait retourner s'assoir je pense.

Alors que je me dirigeais de nouveau au salon, je me retourna pour constater qu'Edward était encore posté dans la même position. Je soupirai, puis m'avança légèrement vers lui, pour m'arrêter brusquement.

- Je veux un enfant de toi .. claquai-je dans la pièce.

Je levai les yeux sur Edward qui ne bougeait pas durant trois secondes, puis soudain, il explosa de rire. Un fois ressaisi, du moins il s'était relevé du sol qu'il frappait avec ses poings quelques minutes plutôt, il s'adressa à moi.

- Tu … t'es … pas sérieuse? Elle est bonne celle-là, ajouta-t-il encore hilare. Attends, t'es sérieuse ? Constata t-il en examinant mon visage sérieux

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, Edward, déclarai-je

Son visage qui affichait un sourire plus tôt, affichait désormais plus que de la confusion. Il me contourna pour rejoindre le salon, complètement blafard. Et s'assit sur l'immense canapé. Je me doutais qu'il devait encaisser le choc, je décidais donc de m'asseoir sur le canapé opposé attendant une réponse.

- Bella … tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Déclara enfin Edward après avoir été en silence, pendant ce qui paraissait pour moi un éternité.

- Oui, oui, j'y ai pensé toute la semaine, tu es le candidat parfait, sérieusement, je n'ai plus toute ma jeunesse, enfin si, mais l'horloge biologique me rappelle à l'ordre, ça fait « tic-toc, tic-toc, Bella réveille-toi, tu n'as plus que quelques temps», j'ai 28 ans Ed, et il faut que je songe sérieusement à faire une progéniture..

- Et pourquoi tu te trouves pas un mec pour ça ? Sérieusement, Bella, fait comme tout le monde.

- Il faut voir les choses en face, je n'ai pas de chance dans ma vie amoureuse …

- Et sexuelle non plus, murmurait-il dans sa barbe.

- Edward ! T'es qu'un idiot.

Je me braquais quand on parlait de ma vie sexuelle, qu'on disait inexistante. En réalité j'en avais une : certes elle n'était pas palpitante, mais je fréquentais un garçon Jacob, nous avions passé un accord : aucun attachement, pas de jour d'anniversaire et encore moi des surnoms qu'on donnait à son conjoint. Pour faire cours il était mon sexfriend.

- Je sais, raison de plus pour que tu te ôte l'idée que je sois le père de ton gosse. Oh et pourquoi pas ce Joël là, il passe beaucoup de temps chez toi ..

- Jacob, le corrigeais-je, non, Edward, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux un enfant de toi. T'es mon meilleur ami alors merde.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas dans son salon, et se pinçant l'arrête de son nez, signifiant soit qu'il était en plein réflexion, ou soit qu'il était complètement dépassé.

- Mais Bella, c'est absurde, tu ne peux pas débarquais chez moi et me demander de te faire un gosse, tu es devenue complètement dingue, s'emportait-il, qu'est-ce qu'on dirait à ton frère, et nos parents, hen ? Salut, c'est moi Edward, j'ai engrossé votre fille.

Je me levais à mon tour, amusée par la situation mais préoccupée aussi. Et m'approchait à petit pas vers lui.

- Edward … je ne te demande pas d'être là pour le bébé, je m'occuperais de son éducation, financièrement comme psychologiquement. Personne ne saura que c'est ton fils, tu n'auras pas à être présent, je veux juste ton … ta semence, murmurai-je à la fin.

- Que .. Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Demanda t-il, soudain.

Flute, je ne m'étais pas préparée à cette question. Elle était pourtant importante. Ce qui me vint de suite en tête c'était parce que tu es beau, incroyablement beau et musclé, oh oui, bien musclé, que tu es intelligent et drôle aussi.

- Je .. Parce que tu n'as pas de défisience mentale … Je connais ta famille, mis à part Alice, vous êtes tous à peu près normaux, pas de maladie héréditaire qui me semble grave, lui répondis-je plutôt fière de ma réponse.

Il soupira, ma réponse n'avait-elle pas suffit ?

- Ma petite Bella, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans une banque de sperme.

- J'y ai pensé figure toi .. mais, je pense que devoir sans arrêt imaginé la tête du père biologique sera un calvaire, répondis-je sincèrement.

- Et tu ne penses pas que savoir que c'est moi le père de l'enfant ne te généra pas lors de nos rencontres ? Bella, tu es quand même mon amie, celle qui me connait le mieux, je ne peux m'engager à perdre contacte avec toi, mais je ne peux pas non plus m'engager à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Edward, encore une fois, je ne te demande pas de faire partie de sa vie. Néanmoins si tu le désires, c'est avec plaisir .. tentais-je.

- C'est mal me connaître. Je ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas mon enfant aussi. Bella je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Je pourrais tout faire pour toi, tout. Mais pas cela, bon sang.

Il avait peut être raison. Mon raisonnement n'étais pas très logique tout compte fait. Qu'est-ce que qu'il m'avait poussé à proposé à Edward Cullen, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance de me faire un enfant ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Surement que, je savais qu'avec lui je ne serai jamais déçue …

- Très bien. Je finirai vieille fille … me dis-je à moi même alors que je prenais mon sac et mon manteau sur le canapé, bonne journée.

Je voulais un ton imperturbable, mais je savais qu'on pouvait déceler facilement la froideur et la déception. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et m'offrit un baiser sur le front.

- Prends soin de toi Bella, on se voit toujours vendredi ? Me demanda t-il un peu gêné.

- Ouais ouais …

Et je sortis de l'immeuble dans le même état d'esprit, découragée. J'avais lamentablement raté ma mission. Et cerise sur le gâteau je n'avais plus d'argent pour prendre le taxi et mes escarpins commençait à me faire atrocement mal à mi-chemin de chez moi. Pour une fois depuis des années, je n'attendais pas le vendredi avec impatience, j'aurai dû refuser le temps d'encaisser son refus.

Une fois arrivée dans mon petit appartement, me dévêtis, et prit un bain qui eu le bien fait de me relaxer. Je me fis chauffer mon plat de pâte de la veille, et c'est à ce moment que mon portable vibrait sur la table. Je courus la bouche pleine. Un nouveau message d'Edward.

_Isabella, j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition. Je t'attends demain à ton bureau vers midi. On ira se faire une petite bouffe. Ed_

Mon dieu, mon dieu ! Allait-il finalement accepter, oh, ça c'était mon meilleur ami. Un vrai ami, s'il le faisait. J'attendrais donc ses 23H avec impatience.

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou pas ? Je prends toutes les critiques n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions vraiment.<p>

Le deuxième chapitre sera posté dans le courant de la semaine prochaine (plutôt au début).

Ella


	3. Chapitre 2  Décision

_Bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord avant de commencer je veux vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos avis, et vos encouragements, honnêtement ca fait super plaisir et c'est motivant !  
><em>

_Aussi, je voulais_ particulièrement_ remercier Leausy et Sephora, qui m'aident énormément._

_Je réponds avec plaisir à vos reviews, quand ce chapitre sera enfin posté ..  
><em>

_Mamoure21 : Oui, j'ai prévu de publier un nouveau chapitre tous jeudi normalement (bon là j'ai un peu deux jours d'avance mais bon) merci beaucoup pour ta reviews :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 - "Bella, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère."<strong>_

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le message de mon ami m'avait mis dans tous mes états, je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse, ou si je devais appréhender notre déjeuner. Il avait été très vague. Et lorsque Edward m'appelait par mon prénom complet, cela se traduisait obligatoirement par « il faut qu'on parle » et pas dans le bon sens du terme. De ce fait, je cogitai toute la nuit et ça malgré les somnifères que j'avais ingurgités. J'avais même fini la saison de Doctor House - seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy, il pourrait être un candidat potentiel - puis je m'assoupis paresseusement sur le canapé. Au final, je me levais deux heures plus tard, avec un mal de dos atroce. Je fis un peu de rangement dans l'appartement, surtout dans mes dossiers. L'heure venue, j'enfilais un jean, un chemisier noir ainsi qu'une veste bien coupée ivoire : la mode et moi faisait deux, cependant je travaillais comme journaliste dans un magasine de mode - je m'occupais seulement de la rubrique actualité - je devais essayer d'être un minimum présentable dans ce monde impitoyable du style.

Il était rare que la matinée soit calme, mais aujourd'hui elle le fut. J'eus un rendez-vous vers 9h avec un nouvel écrivain, sur qui j'allais consacrer une double-page. Son livre m'avait de suite interpellée, c'était innovent, frais, tout ce que recherchait le magasine. Quelques questions posées, une photo et hop j'avais mon article. Ça n'était pas toujours aussi simple, mais là je n'avais plus qu'à tout rédiger, après le repas. Vers 11h Angela, mon assistante me proposa de déjeuner avec elle et son copain Ben - mon dieu avais-je l'air si désespérée ? - Je refusais aimablement. Et enfin pendant que j'attendais Edward, j'envoyais un mail à mon père qui, lui, était resté à Seattle auprès de sa nouvelle femme. Sue, une femme très charmante et une très bonne cuisinière. Une perle rare. J'étais soulagée que mon père l'ai trouvé après la mort de ma mère.

Mon téléphone sonna.

- Isabella, Mr Cullen vous attend à l'accueil, fit la voix nasillarde de Jessica, l'hôtesse d'accueil

- Très bien, merci, Jessica.

Je restais immobile un moment, la main encore posée sur le combiné. Ce n'était pas le moment de stresser. Le cœur battant, j'attrapais ma veste ainsi que mon sac, ne prenant pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir - de peur de m'enfermer définitivement dans le bureau - et sortis. Seigneur, j'avais l'impression, d'aller à mon premier rencart. Il fallait que je me calme, ce n'était qu'Edward, mon meilleur ami, le mec qui m'a vu avec mes couettes et mes colliers de bonbons.

Il m'attendait dans le hall.

- Bella ! m'interpella-t-il

- Edward, lâchai-je en même temps que je relâchais la pression.

Il me prit furtivement dans ses bras et je pouvais imaginer la tête de Jessica, elle devait sûrement se déshydrater à force de baver. À chaque fois qu'Edward venait me rendre visite, elle manquait presque de faire un arrêt. En même temps, il y avait de quoi . Certes Edward était mon ami, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal dans son genre et il le savait.

- On se fait un resto français ? Me demanda-t-il

J'acquiesçai. Il posa sa main au bas de mon dos pour me guider vers la sortie. Pendant que moi, je le scrutais attentivement : il n'avait aucune once de gêne, il était en mode « tutto bene » comme dirait ma grand-mère italienne. Je ne pouvais déceler une quelconque réponse. En revanche, moi, j'étais tendue tout au long du chemin et pendant le quart du repas aussi. Il n'avait pas lâché un seul mot sur notre discussion d'hier, sur le bébé. Non, il me parlait de son magasine, de ses nouvelles recrues. Cela me crispait de plus en plus, jusqu'à en éclater.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas qu'on est là pour parler de tes pimbêches de secrétaires ?

Il hoqueta voyant ma réaction qui était quelque peu excessive, je devais avouer. Puis baissa le regard sur son dessert gêné. Il garda le silence quelques temps, décomposant sa tarte tatin.

- Oui, tu as raison, commença-t-il, Heu … à propos d'hier, j'ai réfléchis.

- Je sais, tu me l'as dit par texto je te rappel, le coupai-je impatiente.

- J'ai un nombres incalculables de questions à te poser ..

- Pas de problème, j'y répondrais, mais dis-moi seulement si tu acceptes ? Dis-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Bella, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Déjà … je … tu es au courant que je suis pas … très stable.

- Parfaitement au courant, Edward, je suis la première au courant je te rappel. Mais je me fous de ta situation, tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de ta .. virilité pour créer un petit bébé.

C'était étrange, ma voix s'éraillait légèrement à la fin de ma déclaration, c'était comme si, ce que je disais, sortait simplement de ma bouche, mais ne venait pas du coeur. D'ailleurs celui-ci se serra tellement fort que je dus boire une grande gorgé d'eau.

- Ça va Bells ? Demanda Edward, ayant certainement vu mon trouble.

- Je pète la forme, riais-je de moi même.

- Hum, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à nos amis, la famille, tes collègues ..

- Que je suis une mère célibataire, répondis-je du tac au tac, tu sais Ed, de nos jours le père n'est plus toujours présent dans les familles. Puis peut-être qu'un jour je trouverai l'homme de ma vie … Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tu ne seras pas impliqué directement dans cette affaire.

Il resta silencieux un temps, puis leva le regard sur moi, il me fusillait littéralement des yeux.

- Isabella, redescends sur Terre, la vie n'est pas toujours rose, il est évident que tu auras besoins d'un père .. Et il est évident que si je t'aide … eh bien je veux faire partie de … sa vie.

Je manquai presque de cracher ma gorgée de vin sur sa chemise bleue ciel. Avait-il dit qu'il ... non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était certain, que cela me faisait plaisir, mais ce n'était pas une solution envisageable. Hormis son entreprise Edward n'avait aucune attache .. affective. Il était le genre d'homme qui aimait la vie, et les avantages à être « célibataire ». Les seules relations durables qu'il avait, c'était la notre, celle avec mon frère Emmett, sa sœur Alice, et peut-être même Tanya, sa « petite amie » quand ça l'arrangeait.

- Sans te vexer Cullen, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'éduquer un enfant …

Il leva un sourcil intéressé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Claqua-t-il

- Edward, je te connais depuis toujours. A part ta société, seules les paires de seins, t'intéresse. Bon, c'est vrai que tu as la décence de rester discret en ma présence, toutefois tu ne peux pas le nier tu es un homme à femme. C'est vrai quoi, mis à part Tanya, je vois défiler des filles différentes à chaque fois que je passe chez toi.

- Faux ! Hier …

- Hier, était une exception, le coupai-je

- Oh, tu peux parler Bella, ne me dis pas que Jacob est seulement un ami avec qui tu tricotes …

J'haussa un sourcil, septique. Edward ne pouvais pas comprendre que je voulais moi aussi passer un peu de bon temps.

- C'est pas pareil, avec Jacob y'a rien de sérieux, puis je me tape qu'un mec. Pas New York en entier. Tentais-je de me défendre.

- Encore heureux, souffla-t-il, Oh s'il te plait Bella, sois raisonnable. Je comprends qu'à 28 ans tu veuilles un enfant, mais pour l'amour du ciel, ressaisis toi, prends le temps d'apprécier les bonnes choses, je suis sur que tu trouveras un homme qui t'en fera a un, et ce bébé sera le fruit d'un amour au moins.

- Pour l'instant c'est un bébé que je veux Edward, pas un homme.

- Mais .. argh … Tu ne peux pas faire les choses normalement pour une fois, étape par étape ? Je sais pas, tu te trouves un mec, tu vis une histoire d'amour et après, seulement après tu songes à faire un gosse, s'écria Edward exacerbé.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Rechignai-je.

Une fois mon dessert finit, j'avalais le fond de mon verre de vin, enfilais ma veste et m'échappais du restaurant,furibonde. Edward me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je marchais d'un pas rapide vers mon bureau.

- Bella, ne prends pas le vif comme ça, commença-t-il attrapant mon bras pour ralentir ma cadence, c'est juste que, c'est … inattendu.

- Je veux ce bébé, je le veux Edward. Écoute, j'ai 28 ans, ce n'est peut être pas vieux, mais je suis en âge de vouloir créer une famille. Je ne vis pas une belle histoire d'amour, et pourtant j'ai tant d'amour à donner. Je te jure, je parais peut-être insouciante et encore gamine, mais je suis prête à élever un enfant, à l'aimer, et à le protéger. Peut être que pour toi, je suis encore la petite Bella qui dormait avec son pyjama mickey, mais j'ai grandi, crois le ou pas.

A l'écoute de mon monologue, Edward desserra sa prise autour de mon bras. En silence, il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis soupira.

- Et bien je pense, Bella que dans ce cas, on devrait te trouver un homme que tu mérites, un homme qui sera susceptible de t'apporter ton bonheur. Mais moi, je ne pense pas être cet homme là, ma belle. Je ne peux pas t'engrosser et faire comme si, rien ne s'était passé. Je ne peux pas m'engager à rester loin de l'éducation de cet enfant et je refuse de perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de ça. Alors oui, je suis prêt à t'aider, si tu le souhaites, mais je ne te donnerai pas ce que tu veux. C'est trop bizarre.

Edward avait refusé. Il avait dit non. J'écoutais son monologue et ses paroles ne cessaient de s'abattre dans ma tête comme un coup de tonnerre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais tant acharnée. Pourquoi lui ? Je m'étais posée la question au moins une fois par heure depuis des jours, mais je n'en trouvais pas la réponse. Oui je voulais un enfant, oui j'aurais aimé qu'il soit le père. Et pas seulement parce que je le connaissais depuis mon enfance, mais pour une autre raison que j'ignorais encore.

- Tiens, demain soir nous organisons une soirée de bienfaisance à l'hôtel W. Accompagne moi, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur ? Me proposa mon ami.

- Edward, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider de cette manière, mais ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je crois que je vais rentrer à présent, puis je vais prendre rendez-vous avec mon gynéco, je me renseignerai pour une éventuelle insémination , déclarai-je sur un ton que je voulais monotone et lasse.

A l'idée d'entendre « gynéco », Edward grimaça, ce qui me fit sourire. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon bureau en silence et avant de s'en aller, il revint sur ses pas.

- Bella ? M'interpella t-il

- Oui ?

- Personne n'est au courant pour …

- Personne, le coupais-je, et personne ne doit l'être. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien Edward. Encore moins à Emmett, oh et pas à Alice non plus.

- Motus et bouche cousu, Babybell, ria Edward alors qu'il effectuait le geste approprier à l'expression, c'est notre petit secret, comme avant. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Je remontais dans mon bureau, le cœur lourd comme de la roche. Ce déjeuner était mal passé, pas seulement la bouffe, mais aussi la discussion avec Edward. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un donneur. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais Edward. Pourquoi ? C'était encore confus. Mais je savais que je voulais un enfant à l'image de son père et Edward était un modèle masculin, bosseur, intelligent, marrant et attentif.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un bébé que je voulais, mais c'était précisément un enfant de mon meilleur ami. Je devais vraiment être sadique pour vouloir cela.

En fin d'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna, j'eus à peine le temps de lire le nom de « Jessica » inscrit sur l'écran que la porte de mon bureau s'abattit violemment contre le mur, laissant place à un Edward agité et essoufflé.

- Bella, je suis d'accord .. Je suis d'accord pour que nous ayons cet enfant. Mais à une condition ..

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

* * *

><p>Mouhaha !<p>

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plu. Parce que moi j'ai eu un super plaisir à l'écrire ! Donnez moi votre avis, j'ai hâte.

Je vous revoie Jeudi prochain :)


	4. Chapitre 3  Tu es d'accord alors ?

_Bonjour à tous, _

_me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre, je sais je sais on est mercredi, mais je pense que je publierai tous mes chapitres le mercredi. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, vous êtes super ! _

_Et merci aussi et toujours à Séphora et Leausy, sans elles l'histoire ne serait pas la même ! _

_Je vous retrouve en bas, enjoy yourselves !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE III - " Tu es d'accord alors ? Candidature acceptée ?" Edward.<strong>  
><em>

**_EPOV_**

Je me souvenais que très brièvement de la première fois, où j'avais rencontré la famille Swan. J'avais seulement dix ans. Ma famille et moi débarquions de Chicago. Je n'avais jamais vraiment connu la raison de notre déménagement, néanmoins j'étais ravi que mes parents aient suivi leur intuition. Un jour, Bella était venue sonner à notre porte avec son frère, Emmett et sa mère. Ils voulaient nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Ma mère de nature très sociable, les invita à prendre le goûter. Et j'avais très vite sympathisé avec le garçon, qui à l'époque était déjà aussi taquin qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer la raison de notre grande amitié mais j'étais ravi de l'avoir rencontré. Alice, ma sœur, s'enticha rapidement de Bella. Avec le temps, j'avais l'habitude de voir Bella chez nous. Son frère et moi aimions agacer les filles quand elles parlaient garçons et soutient-gorge. Même à treize ans Bella avait un fort caractère, c'était une redoutable fourbe.

Ce fut au lycée, après la mort de sa mère, que j'avais noué une réelle amitié avec Bella. D'adversaires, nous étions passés à meilleurs amis. J'avais toujours été là pour elle, même dans les moments les plus durs et elle faisait de même pour moi. C'était grâce à elle, si aujourd'hui j'en étais à ce stade. Elle m'avait poussé et encouragé et aujourd'hui c'était grâce à Bella si ce qu'on appelait "l'empire Cullen" existait. A partir de là, ma vie avait basculé.

Je n'avais pas toujours été une tâche facile. La poussant à bout la blessant et parfois même l'ignorant, néanmoins elle avait toujours été là pour moi. C'était la seule qui savait me remettre dans le droit chemin. Et je lui étais redevable.

Sa demande, m'avait fait réfléchir, nuit et jour, c'était étonnant. Je savais qu'en temps normal, j'aurai dit non, et quand je prenais une décision il était rare que je revienne dessus. Mais sa proposition vint comme une bouée de sauvetage dans ma vie. En effet, pour la presse et mon entourage, j'avais la réputation d'un "séducteur" et d'un "tyran". Évidemment, c'était une image que je m'étais forgé, avec les années. Mais il arrivait parfois un moment où je saturais. J'avais besoin d'être pris au sérieux, de prouver au monde que je n'étais pas seulement un sans-cœur.

« - Edward Antony Cullen ! Héla ma porte-parole et amie Rosalie.

Déambulant comme une sauvage dans mon bureau, ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en queue de cheval lâche, bougeaient dans tous les sens tant elle s'agitait. Exaspérée, elle balança une revue de presse à scandale sur mon bureau. En première page, une photo de moi et d'une brune me tenant la main.

- « Edward Cullen, encore surpris avec une fille différente. » ? m'interrogeai-je en lisant les titres sous la photo.

- Edward, il faut vraiment que tu cesses cela, souffla la blonde en s'installant sur le siège en face du mien, ce n'est pas bon pour l'image de la société. Tu n'es pas sot, tu le sais très bien … Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu continues quand même. Tu nous apportes de la mauvaise pub Ed, se lamenta ma porte parole.

- Je pense que je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais à _ma_ société ou pas, Rosalie, crachai-je

- Dis moi simplement ce qu'elles t'apportent ses pim.. M'interrogea t-elle, consternée.

- Du bon temps … la coupai-je railleur, de plus je ne pense pas que je t'ai engagée pour ce genre de remarque. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des communiqués que je t'ai demandée de faire, sifflai-je durement.

Elle se leva d'un bond, hors d'elle. Sans récupérer le magasine elle s'apprêta à sortir de mon bureau, mais elle se retourna brusquement.

- Il est temps que tu grandisses, Edward, puis elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Rosalie, était venue dans mon bureau juste après mon déjeuner avec Bella. Je n'étais déjà pas dans mon assiette, trop perturbé pour penser à quoi que soit d'autre, mais la visite improvisée de ma collègue blonde me chamboula carrément. J'avais tourné en rond toute l'après-midi. C'était un fait ; j'aimais ma vie comme elle était. Mais je devais aussi penser à l'empire que j'avais bâti tant bien que mal depuis ma majorité.

Alors je rassemblais ce qui se proposait à moi pour en créer une parfaite solution . C'était le destin. Si Bella m'avait choisi pour être le père, ce n'était pas pour rien. J'avais 30 ans, il était temps que je grandisse et que j'arrête d'agir comme le même gamin de 23 ans à la recherche de distraction. Rosalie avait raison. Je devais agir comme un homme, un homme d'affaire. Et pour cela, pourquoi ne pas y aller franco.

Je composai le numéro d'un chauffeur de l'immeuble, pris ma veste et descendu en trombe.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

**_BPOV_**

_En fin d'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna, j'eus à peine le temps de lire le nom de « Jessica » inscrit sur l'écran que la porte de mon bureau s'abattit violemment sur le mur, laissant place à un Edward agité._

_- Bella, je suis d'accord .. Je suis d'accord pour que nous ayons cet enfant. Mais à une condition .._

_Mon cœur cessa de battre. Je courais littéralement vers la porte afin de la fermer. _

- Ça va pas, de crier comme un malade dans mon bureau … chuchotai-je mécontente à Edward.

Il haussa des épaules en lâchant un petit « désolé » et il vint s'asseoir sur le mini canapé ivoire que j'avais pu installer dans mon petit bureau de journaliste. Puis se retourna vers moi le regard inquisiteur.

- Je … tu es sûr que tout va bien Edward ? Demandai-je encore stupéfaite par sa déclaration.

- Oui … Sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr qu'à présent. Je veux cet enfant, je me fous de ce que nos amis penseront, qu'ils pensent qu'on soit en couple ou pas. Mais je le veux, sans aucune doute, m'assura t-il.

Je soupirai perplexe puis me posais contre mon bureau face à lui.

- Ed, si c'est pour changer d'avis comme tu le fais toutes les demi-heure, c'est pas la peine, je préfère autant ne pas avoir d'enfant. Néanmoins, si tu t'engages, tu ne reviens pas en arrière, on est d'accord ?

Il se leva brusquement et avança vers moi. Il plaça ses mains en coupe sur mon visage. Mon cœur loupa étrangement un battement.

- Isabella, je m'engage pour le restant de ma vie, à prendre soin et à rester prêt de notre enfant.

J'eus un terrible frisson à l'écoute du _notre_, Edward dû s'en rendre compte et me lâcha un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es d'accord alors ? Candidature acceptée ?

- Je … ou … oui. Mais quelle est la condition ? L'interrogeai-je, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je pense que tu t'en doutes : je veux faire partie de la vie du bébé, ce qui implique donc certaines autres conditions que tu découvriras au fur et à mesure, allégua-t-il avec sérieux.

Évidemment. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien refuser à Edward. Je n'avais jamais compris ce phénomène, mais c'était comme ça. Puis, au final n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais aussi. Tout semblait parfait. Tout sauf …

- Mais attends … Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'avis ? Je croyais qu'Edward Cullen ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions.

- Edward Cullen ne revient jamais sur ses décisions, répéta-t-il convaincu, sauf quand il s'agit d'Isabella Swan. Tu es une incroyable fourbe, je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais.

Il s'installa à mes côtés une fesse posée sur le bureau et le regard vide planté sur ma bibliothèque installée près du canapé.

- Et il faut voir les choses en face, reprit-il, Il faut que j'évolue. Il faut que je tourne la page, que j'aille de l'avant, elle … elle serait contente de savoir que j'avance, rit-il avec une pointe de mélancolie.

- Kate …

Kate avait été sa petite-amie de longue date à l'université. C'était une fille merveilleuse, je me surprenais parfois à l'envier, elle était amusante, incroyablement intelligente et surtout amoureuse d'Edward. Kate était étudiante en art, c'était une vraie boule d'énergie et une sens de création hors paire. Un soir alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, une voiture la percuta. Elle décéda malheureusement peut avant leur troisième anniversaire. On appris au cours de l'enquête que le chauffeur de la voiture était en état d'ébriété. Edward fut bouleversé, aujourd'hui encore sa mort resté un sujet sensible.

Edward se racla la gorge, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Ton téléphone sonne, Bella, me fit-il remarquer

- Ah ouais … je m'emparai du téléphone sans lire le nom qui s'affichait sur l'appareil, Allo ?

- Bella, ça va chérie ? je reconnue la voix de Rosalie.

- Oh Rose, oui ça roule. Je suis avec Edward là, l'informai-je.

J'entendis, Rosalie souffler d'exaspération, je me retournai aussitôt vers Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel petit con. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié pour ce soir ? Me questionna Rosalie.

Ce soir ? Qu'est … oh zut. Le dîner d'Emmett et Rosalie.

- Bella, ne me dit pas que …

- Non, non je serais là, enfin nous serons là ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du dessert, m'empressai-je de la couper

- Très bien à ce soir alors, lâcha t-elle déçue puis elle raccrocha.

- Que se passe t-il ce soir ? Me demanda Edward craintif.

- Le dîner chez Emmett et Rosalie …

- Merde, j'avais complètement zappé, il se tapa le front avec la paume de main.

- Je sais. On est vraiment de très mauvais amis … Au fait, vous vous êtes encore disputés Rose et toi ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être ravie.

- Ouais ... non. Disons que si je suis ici maintenant, c'est grâce à elle … m'annonça Edward, je déglutis aussitôt. T'inquiète, je ne lui ai rien dit pour le bébé. Simplement, elle ne conçoit toujours pas mon mode de vie, çà nuit à l'image de la société et d'un côté elle n'a pas tort. Je crois que je commence à me lasser de mon jeu de séducteur. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau pilier pour me retrouver dans ma vie, en dehors de ma société, je veux dire. Puis il me faut un héritier non ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop désarçonnée par sa confession. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre _rolex_, puis m'embrassa la joue.

- Il faut que j'y aille mini Bells. Je dois acheter le vin, et décommander un dîner ce soir. Le nouvel Edward arrive en force, tu verras, tu seras fière de moi. A tout à l'heure, déclara t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte de mon bureau.

J'avais acheté, une charlotte au fraise pour ce soir, la pâtisserie préférée de mon frère. Rosalie était la fiancée d'Emmett, ça faisait un peu moins d'une dizaine d'année qu'ils entretenaient une relation fusionnelle. Emmett, qui pourtant était un dur à cuire, avait renoncé à toutes autre tentations que celle de sa petite-amie. Il s'était rangé au plus grand désarroi d'Edward. J'enviai secrètement mon frère d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Ils formaient un couple formidable.

En rentrant à l'appartement je pris soin de prendre une douche, puis j'enfilais un jean serré, un chemisier blanc cassé, ainsi qu'une petite paire d'escarpin Louboutin noire qu'Alice m'avait forcée à acheter il y a quelques années.

Arrivé devant la petit villa du couple. Je montai les quelques marches du porche, et frappai timidement. Rosalie,splendide comme d'habitude. vint m'accueillir ainsi que Nikita, la chienne.

- Bella, s'empressa-t-elle de me prendre dans ses bras.

- On s'est vu y'a deux jours Rose, riais-je surprise par son étreinte amicale.

- N'ais-je pas le droit de te saluer comme il se doit ma Bella ? Glissa ma belle-sœur, puis s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

J'avançais jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant la pâtisserie sur le plan de travail.

- Hum .. Emmett pourrait tuer pour ce dessert, il va être ravi ! Ria Rosalie.

- Ouais, j'espère bien, soufflai-je heureuse.

Je suivis Rosalie qui avança vers le salon, Emmett et Edward était assis sur un canapé différent parlant foot. Il est vrai qu'Emmett était un passionné, d'ailleurs il était joueur professionnel. Pas étonnant quand on voyait sa carrure. Un vrai ours, je ne savais pas de qui il tenait ça, mais sûrement pas de nos parents.

- Belly ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de ton vieux frérot, cria t-il en tapotant la place prêt de lui sur le canapé, t'as un peu grossi, non ?

Edward pouffa tandis que Rosalie se plaça à mes côtés les mains sur ses hanches.

- Emmett ! Siffla-t-elle tandis que je m'assis près d'Edward. Mon frère hoqueta.

- Peut-être que quand tu seras moins directe et plus subtil, je daignerai m'asseoir à côté de toi, lâchai-je fière de mon répondant. Alice est où ? Demandai-je après avoir analysé la pièce.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, paraît-il qu'elle nous a emmené un nouveau ! Pouffa Emmett

Edward se redressa aussitôt, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

- C'est pas sympa Edward, n'y pense même pas, laisse ta sœur un peu tranquille .. proférai-je

- Et toi tu n'es pas drôle du tout, tu devrais te détendre Bella, ronchonna mon ami.

On frappait à la porte, Rosalie, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte tandis que je me levai pour me service un verre de coca. Je pouvais entendre du salon, la voix de crécelle d'Alice. Elle apparut vêtu d'une jolie robe noire arrivant mi-cuisse et d'une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur qui lui donnait une allure plus sûr et élancée, derrière elle j'aperçus une tête blonde. Mais je ne pus découvrir son visage simplement lorsqu'Alice me sauta dans les bras.

- Ah Bella ! Tu les as enfin mises … les chaussures, je suis tellement contente, débita-t-elle d'une vitesse incroyable.

Elle se détacha de mes bras, puis sautilla vers son ami. Ce dernier semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, il était grand, plutôt bien bâti, et un joli visage, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant.

- Je vous présente Jasper Whitlock, mon petit-ami, révéla Alice fièrement.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Jasper, déclara Rosalie heureuse.

Je vis Edward et Emmett qui s'échangeaient des regards malicieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Les deux n'avaient pas changé dans ce domaine. Quand il s'agissait, de protéger ou du moins de faire les frères protecteurs, eh bien, ça ils savaient très bien le faire. Pourtant ils ne bizutaient pas le nouveau venu non, c'était pire : ils sortaient touts les petits dossiers nous concernant, ce qui était assez humiliant.

Après avoir salué Jasper à mon tour, qui se détendait au fur et à mesure. Je me dirigeai vers les garçons.

- Ça suffit, vous deux, vous n'êtes plus des gamins, maintenant vous allez lui dire bonjour et si je surprends un seul de vous à bizuter le nouveau, ou bien taquiner Alice, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter, chuchotai-je assez froidement pour les voir déglutir et se diriger tout droit vers le blond.

La suite de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, nous nous étions installés à table puis nous avions dégusté une petite raclette, spécialité française. Nous avions appris à connaître Jasper, il était avocat disait-il. C'était un garçon plutôt sympathique, très calme et posé, tout l'inverse d'Alice qui était une vraie boule d'énergie.

- Je te sers du vin Bella ? Demanda Jasper alors qu'il se servait un autre verre.

- Non ça ira, merci, refusai-je aimablement.

- Bah Bella, tu nous caches un bébé ? Lâcha Edward volontairement.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table, il manqua presque de cracher sa gorgée d'eau.

- Très drôle Edward, marmonnai-je.

Edward me reluqua attentivement et ravala son sourire. J'étais contente que les autres ne fissent pas attention à cet échange plutôt électrique. Une chose était sûr c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, du moins je l'espérais. Je me levai brusquement.

- Je vais chercher la salade, informai-je la table.

Puis je partis en vitesse vers la cuisine. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? C'était pourtant pas méchant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un faire un flan.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Bella, je suis désolé. C'était une petite blague de mauvais goût. T'es fâchée ? Demanda Edward alors que je me retournais vers lui.

- Non. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je savais que tu étais idiot mais pas à ce point. T'imagine …

- Ils n'ont rien compris. Ils étaient trop occupés à asséner de questions le blondinet, m'assura-t-il.

- Écoute Edward. Tu dois comprendre, j'aimerai que personne ne le sache, pour le moment. Je veux dire, je suis même pas encore enceinte, murmurai-je de peur de me faire entendre, ça me fait un peu peur de voir la réaction du groupe, donc pour l'instant évite ce genre de blague parce que ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise, l'avertis-je.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et plaça un main sur ma joue en feu. Sur mon autre joue il m'embrassa furtivement puis me chuchota à l'oreille.

- On devrait peut-être s'y mettre.

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Mes joues étaient en feu, et ma respiration saccadée. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? On n'avait même pas parler de la procréation . Mais à ce moment là, mes hormones parlaient pour moi.

« Non, non. Bella, non c'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas » me pensais-je

- Bella, tu as trouvée la salade ? Me cria Rosalie de la salle à manger.

Edward recula d'un pas, et retourna dans la pièce. Je crus même voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage. Je mis un peu de temps à me ressaisir, attrapai le saladier, et me dirigeai à mon tour rejoindre nos amis.

- Me voilà !

Je jurerai que j'étais encore rouge pivoine.

* * *

><p>Alors, des réactions ? Edward ? Bella ? Puis l'entrée des nouveaux ?<p>

Bref, laissez moi vos avis dans les fameuses reviews ^^


	5. Chapitre 4  On sera une famille moderne

Voilà enfin le quatrième, chapitre, je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier, j'ai été assez débordé, mais je reviens en force avec notre petite Bella, et Edward. :)

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes superbes ^^ et merci à Séphora pour la correction et relecture du chapitre (=

Enjoy yourselves !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV - "On sera une famille moderne" E. Cullen<strong>

_BPOV_

Il était presque vingt-heure lorsque je décidais d'aller rendre visite à Edward. La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville de la grande pomme. Sur le chemin, je priais pour qu'Edward soit chez lui. C'était un homme très occupé et je savais qu'il rentrait souvent tard. J'entrais tout de même dans l'immeuble saluant automatiquement Fred, le concierge. Une fois qu'il m'eut permit l'accès à l'ascenseur grâce à son pass, je l'entendis se précipiter vers le téléphone pour prévenir mon arrivée. Cela me fit sourire. Je connaissais Fred depuis quelques années, quatre peut-être, mais je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé. Il devait avoir la trentaine, c'était un être très souriant. On pouvait percevoir un fort accent de l'est. Je me demandais de quel pays il venait, il fallait que je lui parle un jour, il avait l'air intéressant.  
>Arrivée sur le seuil de chez lui, Edward me reçu sans trop d'enthousiasme. Il m'embrassa le front, et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.<p>

- Isabella, tu sais que je t'adore. Mais il va falloir que tu me tiennes au courant de tes visites, au lieu d'arriver ici à l'improviste, ça pourrait être .. gênant, me pria Edward marchant sur mes pas.

J'esquissais un petit sourire. Je compris directement de quoi il parlait il avait peur que je le surprenne avec l'une de ses conquêtes. Certes, je craignais cela à chaque fois que je venais, mais c'était arrivé si rarement qu'au final, je ne pensais plus à la façon dont je réagirai face à cela.

- Je me disais que tu voulais peut-être avoir quelques informations sur la grossesse. lui dis-je en lui tendant une chemise cartonnée jaune. Ici, tu trouveras toutes les possibilités qu'on pourrait avoir pour la procréation.

Edward attrapa la pochette, dubitatif. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau sombre au fond du couloir et balança la pochette sur une table puis se retourna vers moi, persifleur.

- Je sais comment on fait un bébé, merci de t'en préoccuper, Bells.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que j'aimerai qu'on ai recours à une méthode disons … moins tactile .. tiens d'ail…

- Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse ? Moins « tactile » ? Me coupa Edward pendant que je me dirigeais vers la chemise, pour sortir mes recherches.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demandais-je, Edward, c'est beaucoup moins … gênant, comme tu le dis si bien. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu as à faire dans un petit bocal et après je m'occupe du reste.

Edward me regardait d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-irrité. Il se dirigea vers son mini-bar et se servit un verre de whisky.

- whisky ? Me demanda t-il.

- Non, ça va aller, merci, répondis-je

- C'est bien tu prends les bonnes habitudes, ricana Edward légèrement sarcastique.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, pensif. Puis, quitta son bureau me faisant signe de le suivre. J'attrapais donc la chemise, et le suivi un peu embarrassée et agacée par ce silence. Il s'arrêta, une fois arrivés au salon puis se retourna vers moi prêt à prendre la parole.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu veux absolument faire tout, toute seule. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à croire que je veux _pas_ « m'occuper du reste » aussi, dit-il en reproduisant les guillemets avec ses doigts, je sais pas, je pourrais m'impliquer dans ce projet, par exemple t'accompagner aux rendez-vous médicaux, pendant les échographies etc .. déclara Edward.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux à court d'arguments. Il n'avait pas tord, en même temps. Il était vrai, que je m'obstinais à croire qu'Edward avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Mais c'est l'image qu'il se donnait. Avec les années j'en arrivais pratiquement au stade de ne plus distinguer : Edward l'homme d'affaire et Edward mon ami d'enfance : mon Edward. De plus, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était son nouvel intérêt pour ce bébé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, non loin de là. Mais je n'avais pas envisagé les choses ainsi. Certes, je voulais que ce soit lui le père biologique, nul doute là dessus. Cependant, je me voyais subir ma grossesse et éduquer cet enfant seule, ou bien avec un homme avec qui je pourrais faire une famille. Edward était avant tout pour moi un donneur.

- Ce n'est pas trop comme ça que je voyais l'éducation de cet enfant, marmonnai-je plus pour moi même que pour lui.

- On sera une famille moderne Bella, de nos jours la plupart des couples sont séparés, toi même tu me l'as dit. Ça ne les empêche pas de voir leurs gosses. insista t-il.

Un long silence s'installa. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre sa soudaine envie d'être père. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux gênée.

- Peut-être … Mais Edward soyons réaliste, et arrêtons de penser à nous une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'on dira quand notre enfant demandera pourquoi on n'est pas amoureux ? Qu'est-ce que tu diras quand il te demandera pourquoi il ne vit pas avec ses deux parents ?

Je levai enfin mon regard sur lui avec une pointe d'amertume. Je constatais que lui même me regardais incrédule.

- Oh Bella, s'il te plaît. Tu penses vraiment que ton gamin ne se posera pas de question quand il verra qu'il n'a pas de père ? Imaginons une seconde que tu ais recours à un donneur anonyme, comment tu lui expliqueras le fait que lui n'a pas de père alors que ses copains on en un ? Débita Edward incrédule.

Un autre silence s'installa entre nous. Edward fini d'un trait son verre qu'il posait sur la table basse du salon pendant que moi, je m'asseyais sur le canapé fatiguée par cette discussion.

- Ecoute-moi, murmurai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerai vraiment que tu acceptes mon choix pour la procréation.

- Mais Bella c'est ridicule, cria-t-il en articulant par syllabe le dernier mot.

- S'il te plait, Edward. Fais un effort, murmurai-je suppliante.

Il posa le regard sur moi, et me fixa de longues secondes. Il se pencha pour attraper la pochette, qui était posée sur la table, se redressa et l'ouvrit en silence. Il étudia le dossier attentif, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres. J'y avais glissé des témoignages et des informations sur la méthode que je voulais utiliser. Je voulais un bébé seringue.

- Bella, c'est abject. Une seringue ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas utiliser ça pour faire un gosse ?

- Elles l'ont bien fait, elles … me justifiais-je inutilement.

- Elles ont des problèmes, elles. Elles ne peuvent pas faire autrement, répondu Edward exaspéré.

- Ecoute, c'est simple, c'est soit ça, soit on a recours à une méthode encore moins naturelle … l'insémination artificielle. Je t'avoue que je préfère réellement étudier la première option.

- Et mon option c'est …

- Oui, tu m'as déjà fait par de ton option, Edward, le coupais-je commençant à saturer.

- J'ai prit rendez-vous chez un psy, l'informai-je pour couper court à son insistance

- Un psy ? Pourquoi faire ? Me demanda Edward surprit

- Pour en discuter .. je sais pas, ça fait parti de la procédure, elle nous conseillera sûrement mieux. Tu auras plus d'informations et moi aussi. Puis ça te rassurera peut-être.

- Bella, soupira t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, et sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean, il amena l'appareil à son oreille. Posant son index sur ses lèvres, m'indiquant de me taire.

- Oui, Heidi ? Dit Edward, alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Edward revenu après dix minutes de conversation, son manteau posé sur le bras, et dans son autre main une petite valise. Il semblait perturbé.

- J'ai une urgence à Chicago. Faut que j'y aille, m'informa Edward, réajustant les boutons de ses manchettes.

J'hochai la tête, et me levai récupérant mon sac et ma veste. Je le dépassai afin de rejoindre la porte de sortie.

- Rien de grave ? Demandais-je légèrement inquiète

- Je sais pas trop, je verrai les dégâts sur place, répondit-il anxieux

- C'est quand le rendez-vous ? Demanda Edward après un court silence

- Mercredi, tu seras là, tu penses ? L'interrogeais-je, me retournant vers lui.

Il avait la pochette jaune sous son bras. Je souris.

- J'essayerai .. je t'appellerai, me répondit-il fermant la porte après lui.

- Très bien.

J'entrais dans un petit restaurant modeste, où j'avais l'habitude de déjeuner avec mes deux amies Alice et Rosalie. Elles étaient déjà assises à notre table habituelle, à l'étage, près de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le quartier de Soho. La blonde écoutait avec attention le petit lutin, Alice, qui devait probablement rapporter avec détails sa semaine.

- Bella ! S'écria Alice, alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise face à elle.

- Tu tombes à pique Bells, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous apprendre, commença Rosalie.

- Bonne ou mauvaise ? L'interrogea Alice, les yeux ronds.

- Plutôt Bonne, même super bonne, rit Rosalie.

Je lui souris la sollicitant à continuer.

- Je vous avais déjà fait part de mon vœux d'être mère, il y a quelques années. Avec Emmett on a tout essayé mais en vain ..

- Oh mon dieu .. tu es enceinte, s'écria Alice.

- Lily, laisse la finir, soupirai-je étrangement anxieuse.

- Merci, Emmett et moi, pensons qu'il est grand temps de donner notre amour à un petit bout de chou. Nous avons donc décidé d'adopter ..

Mon cœur tressauta curieusement. Était-ce de la joie ? Oui, évidemment que j'étais heureuse pour elle, mais une pointe d'envie me traversa.

Alice, était tout excitée sur sa chaise, tandis que Rosalie riait, tentant tout de même de la calmer.

- Bella, tu ne dis rien ? Me demanda ma belle-sœur blonde, une fois toutes les deux calmées. Tu es blanche comme cette nappe.

Je levai le regard sur elle, un petit sourire crispé, aux lèvres, malheureusement.

- Si .. bien sur. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Vous le méritez tellement, répondis-je.

- Oui, depuis le temps qu'on attend. On a reçu une réponse depuis notre demande de l'année dernière. On a rendez-vous demain dans l'après-midi dans un foyer d'accueil. C'est une petite fille de trois ans, elle s'appelle Allie. Je sais seulement qu'elle traîne de foyers en foyers depuis l'âge de six mois, sa mère n'était pas en capacité de la garder.

- Wahou, c'est … c'est inattendu, soufflais-je

- Je sais, nous sommes tellement heureux, on la rencontre demain. J'ai tellement hâte, s'extasia Rosalie.

- Urgence ! C'est une urgence de faire les magasins, c'est impératif. Cet après-midi, je ne travail pas, Rosalie, on doit faire les magasins pour la petite Allie, s'éparpilla Alice.

- Je ne travail pas non plus, Edward n'est toujours pas rentrée de Chicago, bien sûr, on ira après déjeuner.

Le prénom d'Edward me fit sentir encore plus étrange que je ne l'étais déjà. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerai.

- Bella ? Me sortit Alice de mes songes.

- Oui, pardon, j'étais ailleurs … m'excusais-je

- Tu viens alors cette aprèm ? Faire les magasins ?

- Oh .. ça .. Non je ne crois pas, tu connais mon aversion pour la mode … puis j'ai du travail.

- Bella, fais ça, pour ta future nièce, tu pourrais au moins rater une après-midi … me demanda Alice, je tournai mon regard sur Rosalie, qui avait la tête baissé, elle paraissait déçue par mon comportement.

- Bon. Bon. Si vous insistez, fini-je par accepter, riant légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous avons passés le reste du déjeuner à parler de bébé, travail, du nouvel amoureux d'Alice, Jasper, elle avait eu un coup de foudre disait-elle. Moi je parlais essentiellement de mon boulot, laissant de côté mon affaire avec Edward. Puis nous nous étions dirigés vers un des nombreux Mall de New York. Mes deux amies couraient de partout pendant que je les suivais mollement. Je n'avais pas arrêté de vérifier si j'avais un message d'Edward sur mon portable, mais rien. Seulement des confirmations de rendez-vous pour le journal.

- Oh regarde comme c'est mignon, ça .. s'exclama Alice en portant une jolie robe rouge de printemps aux yeux de Rosalie, avec des petites chaussures blanches vernies ça serait … trop chouette.

- Elle est trop mignonne, et regarde cette petite veste, tu la trouves comment ? Demanda Rosalie à Alice.

Je m'approchais comme attirée par le rayon des vêtements de nouveaux nés. Je les effleurais de mes doigts comme ayant peur de les salir. Soudain mon portable sonna, je sortis du magasin en vitesse espérant que ce soit Edward. Mais je m'aperçus que le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran n'était pas le sien, je soupirai déçue.

- Bonjour, le cabinet du Docteur Andrew à l'appareil.

- Oui, bonjour, réussis-je à articuler

- C'était pour avoir une confirmation du rendez-vous de Mlle Isabella Swan, est-ce toujours bon pour demain 15h ? fit la voix de crécelle de la secrétaire.

- C'est toujours ok, soupirai-je

- Très bien, je vous remercie, à demain dans ce cas, au revoir.

- Au revoir, lâchais-je dans un murmure.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc face au magasin, afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de les accompagner, j'aurai voulu être enthousiaste à l'idée que Rosalie soit maman, j'aurai voulu leur montrer que j'étais heureuse, car je l'étais réellement, pour mon frère, et pour mon amie. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me voir à sa place. Elle avait tout pour elle, elle était si belle qu'elle pourrait détrôner les grands mannequins de New York, elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait, et un fiancé qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Moi, à côté, j'étais une petite journaliste dans un magasine minable, physiquement j'étais banale, bien que j'essayais de faire des efforts vestimentaire pour être à la hauteur de mes collègues et amis, et puis j'avais demandé de l'aide à mon meilleur ami, pour me faire un gosse .Edward m'avait toujours attiré, et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. Encore moins aujourd'hui. J'étais définitivement une perdante.

- Bah alors Bella, t'étais passé où ? M'interpella Rosalie en sortant du magasin les bras pleins à craquer.

- On t'a cherché de partout, renchéri Alice.

- Oh j'avais un petit vertige, j'ai préféré m'asseoir., mentis-je.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Me demanda Rosalie qui s'était assise à côté de moi.

- Non, non, finissez je vais vous attendre au café du rez-de-chaussé.

- Tu es certaine ? Si tu te sens mal, on rentre, insista t-elle, me caressant les cheveux.

- Oui, Rosalie, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je

- Bon très bien. Se leva t-elle brusquement. Dans ce cas tu pourrais nous garder les sacs ? Me sourit Rosalie afin de me convaincre.

Je tendis les bras pour lui faire comprendre de me les confier et me dirigeais vers les escalators pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. J'avais commandé un thé, puis je m'étais installée sur une table près de la fontaine. J'en avais profitez pour envoyer un mail à mon prochain interview avec mon portable quand quelqu'un m'interpella.

- Bella ?

Je levai le regard sur la personne et reconnu Jacob. Mon ex-ami de chambre.

- Jacob .. soufflais-je alors qu'il m'enlaçait fortement

- Ça fait un bail que tu ne m'as plus appelé .. commença t-il un peu déçu

- Oh. Oui, je suis extrêmement occupée en ce moment, l'informai-je

- Oui, je comprends. Tu fais les magasins ? Me demanda t-il

Il baissa la tête sur les sacs posés à mes pieds.

- Des vêtements pour enfants ? M'interrogea t-il avec curiosité, arquant un sourcil.

- Oh, ça! Non c'est à ma belle sœur. Elle fait les magasins pour une nouvelle arrivée.

- Oui je me doutais que ce n'étais pas à toi … j'imagine que les gosses c'est pas ton trucs, plaisanta Jacob

- Je te demande pardon ? M'emportais-je presque

- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bella, s'excusa Jacob

- Ouais bah tu l'as dit. Ah tiens, voilà mes amies. Je dois y aller, persiflais-je

Je jetai un billet de cinq dollars sur la table, attrapai les sacs et me précipitai vers mes deux amies.

Comment osait-il seulement dire, que je n'étais pas faite pour être mère. Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne connaissait rien de ma vie. Ce fut un choc.

Seul Edward connaissait l'existence de ce jeune homme. Et j'étais bien contente de ne l'avoir présenté à personne.

- C'était qui ? Me demanda Alice

- Personne, sifflais-je.

- Plutôt pas mal en tout cas, renchérit Rosalie.

- Il est gay, mentis-je, bon on peut y aller, maintenant j'ai mal aux pieds.

Alice se retint de pouffer. Cela me remémora ma première histoire d'amour Alec, deux ans de bonheur, tennisman sur le chemin du tennis professionnel, puis un jour, il m'a gentiment dit que je ne l'attirait plus « Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella. C'est la mienne. Je ne suis plus..pas attiré par les filles ... » je restai sur les fesses, je m'en étais remise, j'avais tourné la page, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs.

Il était vingt-heure quand je rentrais dans mon petit appartement. Les paroles de Jacob ne cessèrent de résonner dans ma tête. Je me dirigeai perturbée vers mon ordinateur, un plat de pâte posé à côté. Sans que je ne commande quoi que ce soit mes doigts pianotèrent « être maman » sur la page google. Je fus attirée par le sujet « instinct maternel ».

_«- L'instinct maternel est en réalité un processus qui trouve son origine au plus profond des femmes au creux d'un mécanisme psychique complexe et donc le contraire d'un instinct. »_

Eh, si Jacob avait raison ? Et si je n'avais pas ce mécanisme au plus profond de moi ? Si je n'avais pas cet instinct maternel ? Non, c'est impossible … sinon je ne voudrais pas avoir d'enfant dans ce cas, sinon je n'aurais pas été attirée par les habits pour bébés.

Mon téléphone sonna, me coupant dans ma réflexion. Le numéro d'Edward s'affichait. Je pris une grande respiration, soulagée qu'il n'ait pas oublié de m'appeler.

- Isabella ? Fit la voix grave d'Edward.

- Oui ? Tout va bien ? Demandais-je un peu inquiète

- Je rentre ce soir, évita-t-il ma question, à quelle heure est le rendez-vous demain ?

- Oh, soufflais-je surprise qu'il n'ait pas oublié, eh bien demain à 15h si ça t'arrange.

- Très bien, je demanderai à Heidi de me décaler un rendez-vous.

- Non Edward, si ça te dérange je peux changer …

- Isabella, si ça me dérangeais, tu penses bien que je te l'aurais dit. Envoie-moi l'adresse par message, je serai là. A demain, babybell, plaisanta Edward avant de raccrocher.

Entendre la voix d'Edward m'avait immédiatement apaisé, j'espérais simplement qu'il tienne parole.

* * *

><p>On apprend à mieux connaitre les filles Rosalie et Alice dans ce chapitre. Bella a-t-elle tort de réagir ainsi face à la nouvelle ?<p>

Et Edward, qu'en pensez vous ?

A samedi prochain pour un prochain chapitre._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5 - Elle t'a déjà adopté

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Je me rends compte que c'était égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai eu un grand manque d'inspiration et de volonté mais aujourd'hui je suis de retour à mon plus grand plaisir :) Voici mon cadeau de Noël pour me faire pardonner.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous

Ella

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre V - On dirait qu'elle t'a déjà adopté<span> **

_Bpov_

Assise dans la salle d'attente du docteur Andrew, j'espérais qu'Edward fasse enfin son apparition.

J'avais déniché le numéro du psychologue dans le répertoire de Rosalie. Elle l'avait consulté lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Auparavant, le gynécologue de Rosalie n'avait rien trouvé expliquant son infertilité, ils étaient en bonne santé. Mais d'après les spécialistes, il s'agissait d'un blocage psychologique et on disait que le docteur Andrew était de bons conseils. Docteur Andrew leur avait proposé l'adoption.

Je consultai ma montre, le cœur serré. Edward, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Je vérifiai mon portable : il n'avait laissé ni appels, ni messages, ni aucun autre signe de vie. Nous étions à moins de cinq minutes du rendez-vous. Cela m'exaspérait, il aurait pu m'envoyer un message pour prévenir qu'il était en route ou bien qu'il devait annuler le rendez-vous parce qu'il avait une visioconférence - ou une de ses blondes à sauter entre deux embarquements. C'était la moindre des choses. Pourtant je me forçais à penser qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça, il allait arriver à temps, car c'est mon meilleur ami.

Finalement, il apparu dans la pièce me sortant de mes songes. Son cartable en cuir noir à la main, dans ses habits d'homme d'affaire. Il m'apparaissait à cet instant tel un ange incroyablement beau et sexy. Étrangement, je rougis. Ses émeraudes parcoururent la salle. Je me levai brusquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tant j'étais soulagée qu'il ait passé l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il répondit faiblement à mon sourire en s'approchant, m'embrassa sur le front puis s'excusa de son retard dans un murmure. Je fus instantanément soulagée et heureuse.

- Mlle Swan, Mr Cullen, c'est à vous ! Fit une voix masculine derrière moi.

J'attrapai mon sac posé sur le sol, et avançai le cœur battant vers le bureau du docteur. La main d'Edward frôlant mes reins pour me guider. Je me sentais en sécurité et incroyablement chanceuse d'être avec lui.

Après le rendez-vous Edward me proposa de prendre un verre, j'acceptai volontiers.

- Cet homme est tout bonnement inutile, avoua Edward, son cappucino fumant entre les mains

- Non mais … il est … TROP à l'écoute, admis-je

- Ce genre de personne m'insupporte, il n'a aucun intérêt, s'expliqua t-il sèchement

-J'ai été bête de penser qu'un docteur pourrait répondre à mes questions alors que je connais moi même la réponse.

- C'est légitime, qui ne douterait pas dans ce genre de situation Bella, se radoucit-il, sache que je suis là si tu as besoin. Le fait qu'on décide de faire un enfant, ne veut pas dire que notre relation changera, je serais toujours ton meilleur ami … m'assura d'une voix qu'il voulait réconfortante Edward

- Je sais Edward, je sais … soupirai-je en buvant une longue gorgé de mon chocolat chaud.

Oui, Edward avait ce don exceptionnelle de me rassurer, il avait ce truc dans sa voix, qui se répandait en moi comme mon Xanax naturel. J'aimais être en sa présence, j'aimais quand on parlait, et j'aimais son regard posé sur moi. Nous marchions côte à côte dans les rues de New York. C'était étrange de penser ainsi, mais j'étais fière et heureuse de marcher près de lui, c'était mon Edward et pas celui de ses barbies siliconées qui lui tournaient autour, le mien. Mais ses paroles me revinrent "il sera toujours mon meilleur ami" rien d'autre. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Nous étions amis, seulement amis et rien de plus. C'était ses malheureuses paroles. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? _Ressaisi toi Bella. L'époque du collège est révolue, c'est ton meilleur ami, pas ton potentiel petit ami ..._

- Il faut que j'achète une pâtisserie pour le diner de Rosalie, on se rejoint là-bas ? L'informai-je lorsque nous étions arrivé devant la bouche de métro.

- Oh merde.. j'ai complètement oublié d'acheter le cadeau pour la petite … S'exclama Edward passant sa main dans ses cheveux brillant.

- Je lui ai pris une peluche et une trottinette rose, on pourrait faire un cadeau en commun, si tu le souhaites … lui proposais-je

Les traits de son visage de détendirent instantanément.

- Tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies Swanny ! Déclara t-il en m'embrassant sur le front, à ce soir.

Je tournai les talons afin de me diriger vers mon pauvre moyen de transport, au moment où Edward m'interpella.

- Bella ! m'interpella mon ami, j'ai un service à te demander, continua t-il lorsque nous fumes assez près pour ne pas crier.

- Quel est-il ? Demandai-je curieuse

- Après-demain je pars pour signer un contrat à Los Angeles, et il se trouve que lors du séjour, j'ai une soirée de bienfaisance dont je suis porte parole … m'informa t-il sérieux.

- Et ? L'incitai-je à continuer

- J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes, trois jours, c'est tout ! Continua t-il un peu plus hésitant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Mais je pus lire dans son regard une lueur d'espoir et d'appréhension.

- Mais Edward, je … j'aimerais bien, vraiment, mais je travaille, je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste ...

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu m'y accompagnes Isabella … m'interrompit-il

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend des articles que j'ai a rédiger, répliquai-je confuse

Jamais en dix ans il ne m'avait proposé d'être sa "cavalière". Il m'avait seulement invité dans quelques unes des ses soirées huppées afin de me faire connaître du beau monde, rien de plus.

- Tu n'auras qu'à travailler sur tes articles quand je serai en réunion, proposa t-il.

- Oui, en effet ça pourrait se faire … je te tiens au courant dans la soirée, je vois avec mon boss.

- Je croise les doigts. Je serais chez toi à 19h, je ne vais pas laisser la mère de mon enfant prendre le métro pour aller voir sa nièce, me sourit-il

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer il se retourna pour disparaître dans une rue perpendiculaire.

J'eus du mal à sortir de ma douche, vénérant le jet d'eau chaude. J'avais opté pour une petit robe noire que ma belle-mère m'avait offert pour Noël. Elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et ne dévoilait pas trop de mes formes car elle était évasée à partir de la taille. J'avais enfilé des petites ballerines beiges. Mes cheveux étaient regroupé en une queue de cheval lâche. Un peu de far à joue pour me donner meilleure mine et j'étais prête. J'enfilai ma veste tailleur beige, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Edward, attendait calmement sur le pallier. Vêtu d'une veste en cuire, d'un jean couleur brut et de converse, l'ensemble lui donnait l'air d'un mauvais garçons, mais il n'en était pas moins superbe. Il ressemblait au Edward que je connaissais il y a quelques année. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses lèvres se retroussèrent laissant apparaître un sourire coin, tellement irrésistible.

- Tu es ravissante Isabella, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je me tournai avançant vers mon salon pour dissimuler mon visage. Il était sur mes pas.

- Les cadeaux sont au pied du canapé, je vais chercher mon sac, je reviens, l'informai-je

J'atteignis ma chambre si rapidement que je me demandais comme j'avais fait pour ne pas tomber. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait, mon cœur s'emballait pour un rien. Au collège j'avais été follement amoureuse de lui, j'avais quatorze ans, et je confondais mes sentiments amitié/amour, à l'époque. Or aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de revivre ce moment. Edward était un très bel homme, il ferait de l'effet à n'importe quelle femme sur terre, y compris la mamie de quatre-vingt quatre ans du sixième étages, mais il était mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir autrement.

- Bella ! Il faut y aller, George nous attend dans la voiture, me cria t-il du salon impatient.

George était son chauffeur. Je réapparus, espérant ne rien laisser transparaître sur mes émotions folles et le suivis jusqu'à sa mercedes CLC dernier cris. Une fois tout deux installés à l'arrière de la voiture. George démarra s'aventurant dans les rues bouchonnés de New York . Je regardais par la fenêtre la ville illuminée. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, il m'arrivait parfois d'observer le visage détendu de mon ami du coin de l'oeil, espérant qu'il ne me repère pas.

Arrivés au palier du petit pavillon de nos hôtes, je regardai Edward l'incitant à sonner, or il se retourna vers moi et remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis il s'attarda quelques secondes sur mes joues rougies laissant apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il baissa sa main pour atteindre la sonnette de l'habitat, me laissant moi et ma déconcertante frissonner. Rosalie vint nous ouvrir, portant sa fille Allie dans ses bras, cette dernière se cacha derrière les cheveux blond de ma belle-sœur.

- Oh mes amours, vous êtes enfin là, on vous attendait avec impatience, elle nous enlaça chacun de notre tour, de sa main libre puis nous fit entrer. Posez les cadeaux sous les escaliers, on les ouvrira plus tard, nous informa t-elle.

Allie, laissa apparaître doucement son jolie visage, puis sourit timidement à Edward. Quel veinard, pensai-je, tout le monde lui mange au creux de la main.

Les cheveux de la petite étaient lisses et blonds tombant sur ses épaules, elle avait un grand regard noir et mélancolique. Rosalie l'avait vêtu d'une robe rose et de ballerine semblable aux mienne.

- On dirait qu'elle t'a déjà adopté, chuchotai-je à mon ami, lorsque Rosalie nous fit signe de la suivre.

- Je fais souvent cet effet là, m'informa t-il sarcastique.

La maitresse de maison nous accompagna jusque dans son petit jardin très bien entretenue. Je fus étonnée de voir autant de monde, nous devions être au moins une vingtaine. Il y avait des enfants qui courraient de partout et rigolait, et leurs parents ainsi que des collègues de travail d'Emmett et Rosalie

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais invité tout le personnel, claqua Edward méchamment.

Rosalie ne fit pas attention à son ton glacial et répondit qu'il y avait seulement trois personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Alice me repéra de loin et vint à ma rencontre toute excitée comme d'habitude. Cette femme était impressionnante, elle était toujours aussi gracieuse quoi qu'il arrivait.

- Ah vous êtes enfin là, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Son nouveau petit ami, Jasper si je me souvenais bien était sur ses pas, il nous sourit poliment en guise de salut.

- Je vais voir Emmett, informa Edward, Jasper tu peux te joindre à nous.

Jasper obéit.

- Vous ne vous quittez plus vous deux, nota Alice, bon c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau ! Me sourit-elle

Rosalie, nous rejoignit me sauvant du cruel et curieux petit lutin.

- Où est la petite ? Demandai-je sincèrement intéressée

- Avec son père, nous montra-t-elle du regard.

Et là mon cœur cessa de battre. Edward tenait la petite Allie dans ses bras. Il la chatouillait et la lançait en l'air la faisant rire au éclats. Il était tellement beau, je crus voir un autre Edward. Nos regard se croisèrent, et je lui souris sincèrement. Plus rien ne comptait autour de moi seulement le regard intense de mon meiller ami posé sur moi.

- Bella ! M'interpella Alice insistante

- hum désolée ! Quoi ? Demandai-je en secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre mes idées en place ! .

- N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Me demanda t-elle, en me parlant ma petite nièce. Je pourrais tuer pour avoir une petite fille comme ça moi …

- C'est vrai, elle est à croquer … Je suis tellement heureuse pour Emmett et Rosalie, ils le méritent, avouai-je sincèrement lorsque je remarquai Rosalie était à l'autre bout du jardin.

- Tu le mérites aussi Bella,tu sais …

Surprise par sa réponse, je haussais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? La questionnai-je

- Bella, tu as 27 ans, toi aussi tu mérites d'avoir un homme qui t'aime et un enfant aussi adorable que la petite Allie. Tu as tout pour toi. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'accroches à ce Jacob, fit remarquer Alice avec sincérité

- Je ne m'accroche pas à Jacob ! M'écriai-je, d'ailleurs, c'est fini tout cela, tu as raison, j'ai passé l'âge de me contenter d'une relation sans avenir. Je vais me concentrer sur le futur. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu vis toi avec Jasper, lançai-je pour changer de sujet

- Oh, oui. Si tu savais, j'ai attendu cet homme toute ma vie. Vraiment. Il est adorable, incroyablement attentionnée, et oh seigneur, c'est une bête au lit ! Me confia ma meilleure amie avec une lueur de fierté.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je savais comment faire changer de sujet, et elle tombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. Mais malgré tout une pointe d'envie me parcouru.

- Qui est une bête au lit les filles ? Nous interrompit une voix qui m'était particulièrement familière.

- Jasper ! M'empressai-je d'avouer pendant qu'Alice affirmait que « ca ne le regardait pas ».

Edward grimaça.

- Je n'aurais en effet pas dû demander … admit-il, pendant qu'il posait son bras autour de mes épaules.

Son geste, pourtant innocent, me surpris. Je restai stoïque, ne sachant que faire. J'avais deux choix; me détacher de lui, ce qui m'embêterait au plus profond de moi, ou bien sauter sur lui en laissant ma petite Bella très présente aujourd'hui, lui crier que c'est sa bête qu'elle voulait voir. Ce qui serait très paradoxal sachant que qu'il était mon meilleur ami, et que je me battais pour ne pas en arriver par la voie naturelle pour procréer. _Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? _ Je choisis donc la première solution et me détachai délicatement de lui, pour me diriger vers le bar.

Pendant que tous les invités étaient dans le jardin je m'isolais dans le bureau de mon frère. Alice avait raison, toute ma vie, je m'étais accrochée à des relations sans espoir. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de me caser, j'avais essayé de trouver l'homme parfait, mais je ne tombais jamais sur le bon. Aujourd'hui, je me surprenais à envier ma belle-soeur. Elle avait trouvé son homme et avait une fille aussi belle qu'une princesse. J'enviais ma propre meilleure amie, Alice, qui, pour une fois ce sentait bien avec un homme. Et moi dans tout cela ? Je devais demander à mon meilleur ami de me faire un enfant simplement parce que j'étais une looseuse. Par ailleurs, des sentiments que je pensais enterré depuis le collège pour Edward, remontait à la surface me prenant par surprise. J'étais perdue.

- Bella ? M'interpella Edward. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'étais seulement en train de réfléchir … répondis-je alors que tout mon sang affluait vers mes joues

Il s'installa gracieusement à mes côtés.

- Tu penses au bébé ? Me demanda t-il.

- Entre autre, affirmai-je

- Tu sais Bella, commença t-il, je l'admets, au départ je n'étais pas très enthousiaste quand tu m'as fait part de ton projet. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu es arrivée à un moment parfait de ma vie. Je n'en peux plus de vivre entre deux valises, j'ai besoin de concret ! Tu sais depuis la mort de Kate, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries ! Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant, je comprends que je peux paraitre insupportable, mais aujourd'hui j'aimerai qu'on soit heureux, tous les deux ..nous le méritons, non ?

- Je t'ai vu avec Allie, tu étais … parfait. Tu seras un bon papa, j'en suis sûre et tout le monde te prendra au sérieux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te serves de cet enfant simplement pour prouver au monde que, oui tu es un papa sérieux … tout mais pas ça ! Je veux vraiment cet enfant, je veux qu'il soit aimé, et heureux. Je n'accepterai pas que tu t'en sers comme bouée de secours à ton image, me confiais-je.

- Je ne me servirais pas de cet enfant pour mon image. Donne moi ma chance. La preuve j'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter non pas parce que c'est toi, mais justement parce que je ne pensais pas être près à m'engager dans cette vie. Mais aujourd'hui je pense que c'est peut-être ce qui manques à ma vie, de la stabilité. Bella s'il te plait cesse de douter de moi. Je veux un enfant de toi, vraiment de toi ..

Mon coeur s'emballa, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent étrangement, il posa sa main froide sur ma joue rougie qu'il caressa avec son pouce.

- Ne rougie pas, chuchota-t-il

Je sentis son souffle chaud se cogner sur mon visage, enfreignant la distance de sécurité.

- Viens avec moi à Los Angeles, souffla t-il tout près de mon visage. S'il te plait.

Ses lèvres remplies se posèrent sur la commissure des miennes. Mon cœur cessa de battre, mes jambes ne tenaient plus, je remerciais le ciel d'être assise pendant que la petite Bella effectuer des pirouettes pour finir sur salto avant,_ depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! _

- D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle court.


End file.
